My Revengful Sin
by patheticdoltwriter
Summary: Hannah Simmons is a witch with abusive parents, a conceited boyfriend and perfect grades. She's not the most brave or popular girl at school but she can get by. But when someone takes things too far, her life collapses. Can she put herself back together?
1. Knight Bus

AN: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and not to me. But I do own the ideas (credits to: Phyllis and Laurel) and Hannah Simmons andother original characters.

* * *

"'Ello, ma'am. And you are…?" the bus attendant asked me.

"Er…. My name is Hannah Simmons. Could you possibly take me to the Leaky Cauldron please? I don't want to be a nuisance or anything…." I asked him.

"Sure thing! And this is my job so you aren't a nuisance at all!! Get on inside, it's cold out 'ere! 'Ere, let me take these for you," he said with a heavy Irish accent while he picked up my trunks.

"Thank you, sir." I walked into the Knight Bus and there was no one on there except for the conductor, driver and attendant – and of course, me. I looked around to only find beds – no chairs or seats at all!! It surprised me very much, considering that this is a bus. I just shrugged it off and sat down on one of the beds.

"To the Leaky Cauldron?" a floating he'd asked me. It was quite a frightening sight but I just figured, We're in the wizarding world – what can you _not _expect?

"Yes, please," I said quietly. I'm not the most social person in the world and I don't like to have attention brought to myself so I usually keep quiet.

"Leaky Cauldron it is!" said the man who had taken my luggage from me earlier.

"Hey, Ernie! Wake up! We're going to the Leaky Cauldron!" The floating head had quite the Jamaican accent. It was a bit hard to understand him.

A man with big, thick glasses and white hair looked up from drooling on his steering wheel, took a bit of a stale looking sandwich and drove off with a speed you could not even imagine. After a while of driving around, my eyelids closed from my lack of sleep and I drifted off to my slumber.

* * *

"Come on in, Harry! Pleasure seeing you again! Here, let me take your bags, mate!" I heard the attendant say to someone. I had barely been awake at that time so I really had no idea what was going on.

"Thanks. Could you drop me off at-" someone began but was soon cut off by the attendant.

"Leaky Cauldron. That's where that girl is headin' also. Now we've only got ten stops!! Let's go now!" the attendant said.

I heard someone's footsteps come near me but I just pretended to be asleep. I had no idea who it was, until someone said with a bit of a rude tone, "Excuse me, but would you mind moving your feet so I can get by?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't notice! Sorry!!" I said. Of course, being spoken to by a stranger made me nervous – I was anti-social, as I said before. I looked up to see a pair of forest-green eyes staring at me beneath round glasses. He had a mop of black hair and he was quite tall.

"Thanks," he said before he walked off to the bed next to me which was the last one left – as I had just noticed. It appeared that the rest of the beds had been occupied by other stranded witches and wizards who smelled like they had not showered for days. I reached into my backpack and took out a book which I read with interest until the same boy said, "I'm sorry for being rude, it's just my life's been chaotic."

I looked up from my book and said, "No, it's fine." I started to read my book again because I thought he didn't have anymore to say and I thought that I'd never speak to him again – boy, was I wrong.

"My name's Harry Potter. You've probably heard of me – just like everyone else." He looked down and he looked like he was ashamed of who he was. I thought it would have been great to be like him; going on adventures every year, messing with You-Know-Who and having an all-around great life.

I was most _definitely_ wrong.

"I'm Hannah Simmons. It's a pleasure meeting you, Harry." I looked back at my book and started reading again. He probably didn't know who I was, but I sure did know him. I had been to the same school as him but he just didn't know that because I was socially-retarded and didn't have any friends.

After about ten minutes, Harry felt the need to talk to me some more so he asked me, "What book are you reading?"

I flipped the book over and it had read _Quidditch Through the Ages. _"Quidditch Through the Ages. It's really quite fascinating. I've always wanted to be a seeker. It's probably really fun. Have you ever played Quidditch?" I knew very well that he was the seeker for Gryffindor, but I chose not to tell him about my past just yet.

"Of course I play Quidditch! I love it! And actually, I am a seeker for Gryffindor at Hogwarts! Do you go to school there?"

"I don't go to school anymore…." I said quietly. I sort of felt ashamed because I thought that he would think I'm a drop-out which is far from what I am.

"Did you graduate already?" He kept throwing these questions at me. I really didn't think that I was _that_ interesting.

"No. I'm only sixteen."

"Me too. Well, hopefully I'll be seeing you around because this is my stop," he said just as the attendant announced that we were at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Actually, this is my stop also. Maybe we will see each other around." I gave him a small shy smile that hardly anyone got to see.

"Alright, bye Hannah."

"Bye Harry."


	2. Jocelyn's Deathbed

AN: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling only. I do own the ideas (credits: Phyllis and Laurel) and original characters.

* * *

After I had left Harry to do whatever he did, I went up to the man at the counter who looked very tired, or maybe just drunk. I think he was the Inn keeper, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Excuse me, Sir. Could I please have a room for a week?" I asked him politely. He looked up at me with tired blood-shot eyes. He looked like he needed a good rest.

"Room 56. Three galleons for a week," he had said to me with a sleepy, bored or drunk tone – I couldn't exactly tell. I handed him the three galleons and he took them and put them in a bowl. I wasn't expecting that the money would disappear and a key would appear – but it did. He took the key and handed it to me. It read 56 on the top and I was pretty sure that was my room.

"Thank you, Sir," I thanked him. My parents had always taught me to be nice. He just grumbled a "You're welcome," but I had already started up the stairs to room 56.

I opened the door and saw a bed, dresser and a mirror. I set my trunks down next to my bed and started to unpack my clothes into the dresser. The dresser was a bit dusty, but I didn't mind; I was glad that I at least had a place to stay at. I took out my toiletries and put them in the bathroom in an organized fashion. Yes, I was a neat freak and I still am.

I grabbed _Quidditch Through the Ages_, sat down on my bed and started to read. I loved that buck very much so; it was from my older sister who had been murdered by my parents. This book still smelled like her and I always remembered here whenever I read from this book. If I had to pick one thing to bring on a stranded island with me, I would rather bring this book rather than a load of food. This was the one, beat-up old thing that I loved. The night my parents murdered my sister I always wanted to be like went a bit like this:

* * *

_"I will **not **be a deatheater!" I heard my sister yell in the other room. I was too young to understand what a deatheater was: evil, cruel, sadistic and malicious. I didn't even know there was the word deatheater. I only knew there was magic and my sister was in trouble._

_"You **will **becomea deatheater!" I heard my father yell back at her. This didn't bother me that much because my parents would always yell and scream at us. This would be called child abuse but no one knew of it and it was regular to be abused when you're in a pure-blood family._

_"I will not condemn my life to killing innocent people! And I would never –**never– **bow down to Voldemor! He's a psychotic serial killer that you would actually call a lord and look up to!!" I heard my sister yell at my dad with a temper ready to explode. If I had known what was going to happen very soon, I would not have sat there on my butt listening. I would have ran in there and bit my dad. Well, come on, I was only four._

_"You will regret disobeying me and the Dark Lord!" My father's temper was rising so much, I could just imagine his face become red and his body trembling with anger._

_"Oh, will I?" my very brave sister retorted. I know I would never have the courage to say that to my dad. I wouldn't have the courage to even say anything back to him._

_"Yes, my dear Jocelyn. You will regret this ever so much!! Avada Kadvara!!!" I heard my dad shout with every piece of anger he had left in him, which was quite a lot, I must say. Over the years all he did was get mad at me and Jocelyn for just being there! If I forgot to greet one guest at his little pure-blood party things he wouldn't be so kind to me later._

_I suddenly heard a high-pitched scream after my dad had screamed the most unforgivable curse of all at my sister. I immediately ran into that room as fast as my feet could carry me. I had known exactly what had happened to Jocelyn._

_"What are you doing here, Hannah?! Go back to your room, **now!**" my dad roared at me with the same unloving tone he spoke to everyone with. I just bent over Jocelyn, held her cold hand against my warm one and hugged her. A tear had fallen onto her cheek silently as my father screamed, "Get out Hannah!!" with force. He picked me up roughly and placed me in my room. I didn't even protest for I knew what would happen if I did and I was already in enough trouble as it was._

_"You insolent little girl,"– one slap –"how dare" – two slaps –"you disobey me?!" One more slap and he left the room after saying, "The same will happen to you if you don't know what's best for you." He slammed the door so hard it shook the house – well, more of mansion. I knew that in his last sentence he was referring to my sister. Jocelyn was the only one that I had ever loved – especially in my family._

_I touched my cheek and felt it sting throughout my entire body. I knew it was going to leave a nasty bruise. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. My little baby blue eyes blinked back tears and my brown hair had been messed up from my dad and sleeping earlier. My freckles sparkled because of my tears. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and changed into my nightgown._

_I curled up into a ball on my bed and cried for an hour until I promised myself that I, Hannah Simmons, would never become a deatheater. If that's not what my sister wanted, then I didn't want it eighter. I looked over at my end table and picked up _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ the only thing I had left from my sister. She had given it to me last Christmas; it was hers and it was quite beat-up but I still loved it nonetheless. I read that one book over and over again for the remainder of the night. That night, I thought about the only one I had ever loved, Jocelyn Simmons, and I thought, _Why would someone take her away from me? Especially dad? _Well, the only person I loved until I went to Hogwarts.

* * *

_

I heard a knock on my door, ending my train of thoughts about my sister that had rushed back to me. I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. "Would you like your room cleaned or should I come back later?" a lady in ripped up clothes asked me with a heavy British accent.

"You could clean it now if you'd like, but if you have something else to do you could of course do that first…." I replied to her.

"Nah, nothing else to do in this bloody hotel. I should be finished in half an hour seeing as the last person had left this room quite a mess." I turned around to look at my room and noticed that there were a few wrappers scattered here and there, but not quite a mess in my opinion. Maybe she was more of a neat-freak than I was. Well, she was the house-cleaning-lady-person. I opened the door wide enough so she could come in with her broom and mop. I walked out the door; she obviously wanted to clean while I wasn't in there and I was just fine with that.

I walked down the stairs and looked around the Leaky Cauldron. It looked just like it had the last time I had come there. Wizards and witches were walking around, chattering and ordering drinks from the bar. They all looked like they were having a good time.

Lucky them.

I headed towards the door and walked outside into the bright light of Diagon Alley – my favorite place. I wanted to head to Flourish & Blotts first to read a little or maybe buy a book seeing as I was very bored at the moment and didn't have much to read. I walked into the store and greeted the shopkeeper – I came in there often so he knew who I was. I made my way to the back of the bookstore where all the reference books were. Yeah, I like reading reference books. Maybe I was just the typical Ravenclaw, but I didn't mind; a bookstore was like heaven on earth to me.

I picked up a few books and began to read a little bit of the beginning to see if I liked them or I just wouldn't get them. After about an hour of searching through random reference books, I found three that I really enjoyed. I couldn't remember the titles but I do remember that they were quite long and most people would find them just boring. I found them quite fascinating actually.

I walked up to the counter to pay for them and the total was five galleons and three knuts. I paid for them and took my books and headed off to the ice cream parlor since it was quite a hot day for the end of August. I picked up a cone of chocolate ice cream with caramel on it. Yum, my favorite type of ice cream. I was having a pretty good day all on my lonesome, as usual. I actually enjoyed being by myself most of the time, but sometimes I wanted to be a normal witch and hang out with friends for once. The only problem was that I didn't have any friends. Well, I guess you could have counted Harry as a semi-friend. Whatever, that day I was going to have fun.

I went to the quill shop next to look at the newest quills. I loved writing stories about muggles and their lifestyles, so I needed a lot of quills. I was looking through the quills when I found a beautiful quill that was white and had black tips. I went to the counter to buy it when I heard someone say behind me, "Well, if it isn't Simmons." I immediately recognized the voice to be none other than Draco Malfoy's.

I paid for my quill and turned around to face Malfoy. He was smirking at me with his usual smirk that was always plastered on his face. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy," I said quietly with all the courage I could muster. This was actually quite hard for me seeing as Malfoy used to be my boyfriend. Until I found him cheating on me.

"Oh, still mad about that, Simmons? It was likely to happen soon, you just never noticed." I had enough of him so I just stormed past him and out the door. I couldn't stand him anymore. He always brought back those horrid memories. I never liked remembering my days in Hogwarts during my fifth year. Well, let's just say it wasn't that pleasant. The story of Draco breaking up with me went something like this:


	3. Draco's Harsh Breakup

AN: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All ideas (credits: Phyllis and Laurel) and original characters are owned by me.

_

* * *

_

_"Good morning, Draco," I said sweetly as I pecked him on the lips. As I was about to pull away he grabbed me and submerged me into a hug._

_"I missed you over the break," he said into my shoulder._

_"So did I" I hugged back into his warm body with such a cold heart that I had broken into once before. As we pulled away, his blue eyes showed a flicker of relief. "How was your winter break?" _

_"It was alright. I didn't want to stay at my father's house, so most of the time I was at Blaise's house," Draco answered me as we walked to the great hall with his arm slung over my shoulder protectively. "What 'bout yours? Was yours good?"_

_"Oh, mine was okay, I guess. My parents had a last-minute change so I ended up just staying here." We walked into the great hall like we always did. Everyone had gotten over the initial shock of me being Draco's girlfriend, and so had I. It was quite a shock – the Slytherin Prince with the reclusive Ravenclaw. If I was another student, believe me, I would be quite shocked. _

_"What?" he turned to look at me, "Why didn't you come to my house? I don't want you to be by yourself. It must be quite dull and boring." _

_"I didn't want to bother you and I needed to catch up with Charms anyway." He looked at me as if I had hurt him really badly. _

_"Why would you ever bother me? That would never happen, Hannah." And to think I actually took his word for it – even believed him. That was a big mistake. _

_"Sorry. I just didn't know…." I apologized like the idiot I was. _

_"Don't be sorry. C'mon, let's get lunch." He led me over to the Slytherin table where I usually sat with him at meals. He had always refused to sit at the Ravenclaw table; said he had to keep his "reputation." I didn't think it would end anytime soon._

_I sat in-between Draco and Blaise – my two Slytherin buddies. "Good mornin', Hannah. How was your vacation? Mine was bloody fantastic!! First, I got to go to France and see all these hot French chicks that kept-" Blaise drawled on and on and on sometimes.... I really didn't want to hear about hot chicks chasing him around on his moped. What a stuck-up prit that was my best friend. "And when Draco popped in we would play exploding snap or go and mess up muggles' minds," I heard Blaise finish. I had told Draco to stop messing with muggles many time before because I used to have muggle friends and non-pure-blood friends also._

_"Draco!! I thought that you promised me that you wouldn't mess with any more muggles!!" I had said to him with anger._

_"It's not my fault that we're superior to those little pieces of dirt! Those stupid mudbloods are all just-" Draco had said back to me with superiority – he always couldn't get over the fact that some of my old friends were muggle-born. _

_"Stop it Draco!! You promised me you wouldn't, you lying bastard!!" I yelled at him with so much anger that I rose from my seat causing the attention of the entire Slytherin and Gryffindor table to avert to me. I took one look at Draco to see that his ego was collapsing and he looked the slight bit hurt. I ran out of the great hall with my bubble about to burst from anger and embarrassment. _

_After all of my classes I headed to dinner by my lonesome, as usual, and for once sat at the Ravenclaw table. Many of my fellow peers were shocked to see me there but soon just shrugged it off. I ate my dinner silently without a word to anyone. I felt eyes lock onto me but I didn't look up to see who it was. Instead I slowly got up and walked out of the hall. I entered the Slytherin common room (Draco told me so I could visit him which was exactly what I was doing) just in time to see Draco and Millicent Bulstrode (don't ask; I think he was desperate) trying to untangle each other's tongues. I just stared at the horrifying sight for a few seconds when reality hit me – Draco is a lying, cheating bastard. I, of course, turned around and left the horrifying to themselves and headed to the Ravenclaw common room. _

_I didn't cry that night as someone would expect. I had never cried since the night that Jocelyn had passed away. I just grabbed /i _Quidditch Through the Ages /i _and started to read. I read the entire night; I read it over and over again until I eventually fell asleep with the book lying face-down on my stomach._

_When I was walking to the great hall someone stopped me and I knew who it was – Draco Malfoy. "God, why did you have to be such a bitch and scream that in front of everyone in the school!" he said as if his life was over. Now I just realized that he is probably a megalomaniac._

_"Why, Draco? Did I ruin your ego?" I said back to him, which was quite unusual behavior for me. Actually, those past two days had been unusual with me talking back to people which was not most likely of me to do. _

_"Just – I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore!" Talk about straight-forward. "You ruined it for me!!" _

_"Ruined what, Draco? Did I ruin your chance of becoming the biggest man-whore in Hogwarts?!" _

_With that he glared maliciously at me and stalked off to the great hall with me having the last word, which was not likely in an argument with Draco. I had just realized that I had talked back to my boyfriend and he had been very straight-forward with breaking up with me. Well, didn't I feel a whole lot better? I think you get what I was feeling at that point. I was in love with Draco. _

_And I still am. _

_But that didn't stop me from hating him at that moment. Yeah, only that moment. It was a bit hard for me to avoid Draco since I had Charms and Astronomy with him. At least I wasn't partners with him or anything. _

_"Malfoy and Simmons," Professor Flitwickannounced the partners for that semester. Yeah, scratch the part with the not-being-partners-with-Draco-at-least. I was partners with him._

_"Well, Simmons. Seeing as we're working together, you hopefully won't screw this up," Draco said to me as he walked over to my table. He knew that Charms was my worst class. He always had to help me with Charms homework. Yeah, I'm not the best at it. I just ignored him and we finished class together with out heads still attached._

_The rest of the year was basically the same until just one day, he had to do something. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom to freshen up (duh). I walked in, rubbed my eyes, and looked ahead of me. There, dangling, was the corpse of Jocelyn._

_Hanging on a noose. With her neck bleeding continuously. _

_I screamed so loud, I woke up the entire girls' dormitory. Everyone in my room came rushing in and saw it also. Most of them screamed, but then Luna Lovegood reached out and touched it and said, "Relax, it's just an illusion." _

_I reached out to touch it and my hand went right through it. All the other girls just muttered, "Thanks for waking us up at six o'clock, Simmons." I took my wand and undid the charm, which took a while considering my lack of knowledge on charms. Soon, I heard someone laughing, and out behind the shower curtain came the one and only Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint. They both started laughing hysterically at my shocked face. Draco knew who Jocelyn was – I had told him the entire story, trusting him completely. Marcus, being the dumb git he is, had no idea who she was, just decided to play along with the joke anyway. _

_"Draco!! How could you do this?! First you cheat on me with that bad excuse of a girl, Bulstrode, and then you play a trick like this after you knew what happened?! Why would you do this?!" I yelled at him, but not loud enough for the other girls to hear or else they would herd into here like cattle and their rancher._

_He just kept laughing and when he finally had caught his breath said, "It was just so funny to see the expression on your face and see all those other girls come rushing in here!"_

_"I hate you, Draco Malfoy. Better yet, I _loathe_ you. Now get out of my bathroom!!" I screamed extremely loudly at him. He just gave me a cold glare and slipped on an invisibility cloak he had obviously had and left. Right then did I collapse. Yeah, right there on the cold tiled bathroom floor. I mean, emotionally collapse – not physically. I just started sobbing until I couldn't breathe. I stood up, wiped my eyes and got in the shower. Right then did I decide,_

_I will get my revenge._

_That was the day I knew that Draco would get what he earned from messing with me. Yes, I have an evil side. Well, look at my parents! I mean – come on, what could you expect of their children? Well, I'm not as bad as they'd like me to be but I do have the sin of revenge. I never actually did play any tricks on Draco Malfoy during that year, which was my fifth year. I was planning to leave school and not come back for my sixth year so I could just get away from the horrid memories for a little while. And, that's where I was right then._

_

* * *

_

I walked into my room and found that the cleaning-lady-person had left and my room was sparkly-clean. Just like in a movie. I sat my bags down on a small table I had not noticed earlier. The "cleaner" had put a table cloth on it (which was very frilly if I might add) and moved it to the middle of the room. I took out a new book I had gotten on the most famous wizards of all time. I read about Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge (who, in my opinion, isn't all so wonderful), and Harry Potter. They had two entire chapters dedicated to Harry. I skipped those parts for I already knew enough about him from going to the same school and sharing a room with his short-term girlfriend. In the dorms at night it was "Oh, Harry is the best guy ever! I love him so much!" and then a few weeks later it was "Harry's a rotten, cheating bastard!! He never deserved me!!" Ugh, Cho Chang is the most melodramatic, unappreciative snob in the entire school. And that's saying something.

I read _The Greatest Witches and Wizards of All Time_ the entire night. I learned a lot more on my former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I had finished the 300-paged book that night. I'm a Ravenclaw – what do you expect? I soon fell asleep in the clothes I had put on that morning. My sleep was dreamless and pointless.

The next morning, I woke up, took a shower and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. As usual. I didn't know what I was going to do that day, but I had a few choices: shop for school supplies if I were to go back to Hogwarts, shop in Diagon Alley aimlessly, or I could venture over to Hogsmeade and have some fun. Hm, which one has fun with it?

I took a train ride to Hogsmeade; it was only about two hours long. I read some more on how people create new brooms and how they campaign for them. Once we arrived, I took my backpack and headed over to Honeyduke's, of course. I got a few Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans and a few Atomic Fireballs. I think that's what they're called; I haven't had candy since forever.

After aimlessly wondering around Hogsmeade for a while, I headed back over to the train with bags filled with candy, trick-candy, and candied-coffee. I was just craving for anything that had sugar in it at that time. Sometimes, I get those feelings where I just _need_ sugar! It's sort of weird when I just had candy, but don't you get those feelings too? I think that they're annoying. Well, anyway, as I entered the train the attendant took my ticket and blah blah blah. I found a seat and continued to read about the reproduction of Thestrals. It's actually quite interesting!!

Once I got back to my room, I heard someone say quietly, "Hello, Hannah. How have you been?"


End file.
